Cleric
Pick a race. Any race. Literally. Racial stats don't matter much. Racial Constitution is irrelevant. In the end, regardless of the race you choose, you'll be able to have 700+ hp without vitality and close to 1000hp with it. With that hp plus the fact that you should be healing yourself whenever necessary, you are unkillable. If you still die, being a different race wouldn't have mattered anyway. Racial Wisdom is irrelevant. In the end, every spell you pray will be at most 1/2 second different from the other clerics. With a good meditate skill, it won't be visible at all. Besides, a good cleric is marked by what he/she does in battle and not by how fast he/she can pray spells. Racial Agility is irrelevant. The little bit of tanking difference isn't going to matter much considering how little you will be tanking. Racial innates are irrelevant because there are items or experiences to compensate for what you don't have. One note is that Yuanti clerics have one thing that other clerics don't have and that is the bashing ability. The only other race that can create a bashing cleric is Halfling. So choose wisely. Now, what stats should you have? The 4 most important stats I suggest are Int Wis Agi Con. Make sure your Con is high enough for your highest racial Con notch. If Int and Wis are 90+ you are good. Get a 90+ Agi as well. The higher the better. You won't be tanking but you WILL be switched to a lot! And sometimes warriors are just too busy to rescue. Str is irrelevant as long you can carry your bag. Dex is irrelevant unless you want to be a battle cleric. Cleric is the most group friendly class on mud. So find a group! Unless of course you know what to do. Then Cleric is also a very verstatile solo class. Pump that AC up. Learn to tank. Bring up that dodge skill. Don't try to take a shortcut. Leveling a Cleric the hard way is the best way to learn how to play one. In the process, you should also be learning all your casting skills as well. For exp, try duo teams like Warrrior/Cleric or Cleric/Invoker. Utilize what you do best: Healing! It may take a while but eventually you'll reach the high levels. If you have done everything here, you will know every little intricacy of your class. All good clerics have different styles because they learned it on their way up and all bad clerics have the same style because they didn't bother to learn their class. Discover your own style. * Make sure you have enough hp. Any higher is irrelevant. * Make sure you have decent AC. A -60 or better is recommended. * Make sure you have high spell saves. You should be healing the tanks after an area spell and not yourself. * Make sure you are well prepared. Try to have in your possession the following: fly item, water breathing item, protection from fire item, and if possible No-summon and No-charm items. You don't want to worry about these little details when your main goal is survival. The single most important key to a cleric is survival. A bad cleric dies because the warrior wasn't able to rescue. A good cleric dies because there is absolutely no other way to survive left! You should always be the last one standing! A live cleric means more heals for the group so don't hesitate on healing yourself. However it is not a ticket to waste your heals. They are very precious. Don't waste a 400 full heal on a 200 wound. Find 5-6 key characters in your group and focus on keeping them alive. Don't bother with keeping the others alive. Heal them while the group is resting. The key members will keep you alive as long you keep them alive. The others are what the spell Resurrection is for. Just remember, a spank is ok but a complete spank is bad. As long you can survive, it's not a complete spank and you can make a come back. Recap: # Know your class. # Discover your style. # Survive! Now you are ready to graduate from Yssilk's School of Clerical Arts.